


缚 5

by UchihaMomoko



Category: narusasu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaMomoko/pseuds/UchihaMomoko





	缚 5

缚 5

恍惚中鸣人做了梦。

梦里一切都是朦朦胧胧的，像是蒙了一层白霜。一切的热闹嘈杂都被这层白霜冷冷隔开，除了那个人。那个人站在不远处，穿着传统的黑色羽织，挺拔修长的身影如一株墨竹。他的头发不知何时开始变得柔顺又服帖，额前斜斜一缕遮住小半边脸。少年时的锋利被时光打磨成眼角边柔和的弧度，一贯冷淡的脸上露了几分平和的笑意。他朝着他缓缓走来，步伐端庄，黑色的羽织带了些许神圣庄严的味道，一步一步像踏在他的心口。

鸣人觉得自己是幻想过这样的场景的。他这样郑重地向他走来，他便迎上去握住他的手，然后两人一同缓步往前走去。

若不是挽在那个人手臂上另一双明显属于女人的素白手腕，他几乎就要以为自己的幻想成了现实。

他看不清女人的脸，除了他他什么也看不清。女人的脸上像是蒙了一团白雾，但不难想象她因嫁给那个人有多开心，连声音里满满都是溢出来的幸福感，将他淹没到无法呼吸。

"鸣人，谢谢你帮我追回佐助君，今天能和佐助君结婚，我真的非常开心！"

女人的表情大约是喜悦而真诚的。从今往后便可以光明正大的地霸占那个人的下半生，如何能不喜悦呢？

鸣人冷冷看着她，像在看一个笑话。

"少自作多情，我带佐助回来不是为了你。"鸣人皱紧了眉头，伸手想要将佐助从女人身旁拉开，看上那双挽在佐助臂上的手腕的目光如同在看浸了毒的藤蔓，"还有，谁准你们结婚了？"

然而他的手迟迟没有伸出去，意识跟身体仿佛分割开来，完全不听使唤。想说的话也没有说出来，取而代之的是，他听见这幅身体用蠢到让人发笑的语气略微有些不好意思地回应着女人的感激，"我答应过你要把他带回来的啊我说。"

女人咯咯笑了两声，将身边的人往鸣人眼前一推，"呐呐，佐助君这一身是不是超帅？比鸣人结婚那时还要帅哦！"

倏忽之间撞上佐助平静无波的黑眸，鸣人似乎愣怔了一下，随即有些不自然地将头侧到一边，"啊？啊…佐助本来就很帅…"

得到认同的女人越是笑声轻快，"我有一个好提议哦，将来我跟佐助的孩子和鸣人的孩子如果是一男一女的话，要不要给他们定娃娃亲？"

两个人大男人显然对女人的提议有些在状况外，一时间都不及做出反应，然而目光却不约而同都落在佐助身上。

未等鸣人反应，女人已转过身看向佐助，双手握住佐助的手，语尾带了难掩的期待和羞涩，"佐助君的话，会喜欢男孩还是女孩呢？"

大约是女子的模样过于虔诚，他们像一对佳偶天成，在此刻与所有事物隔了开来，仿佛世界就剩他们两个，仿佛两人眼中相互只有彼此，然后用着最平淡，最普通的方式去勾勒属于他们的幸福未来的轮廓，生儿育女，长相厮守。

这样温馨的场景却生生将鸣人的双眼刺痛。

"佐…"鸣人哑哑地张口，却什么也说不出来。

佐助似是略微转头看了鸣人一眼，而后对着即将成为自己妻子的女人展露一个温柔的笑意。

"你喜欢就好。"

女人大约极是高兴，甚至可能微红了脸。她将佐助的手臂抱入怀中，半边脸埋在他的肩头，仿佛是怕再不稍稍遮掩一下脸上的幸福与甜蜜就要全部流淌出来，乖巧的答了声"是"。

鸣人愣愣站在那里，只觉得手脚无处安放，喉头涌出极辛辣的干涩，教他疼的什么也说不出。眼前的场景让他仿佛在受一场酷刑，用最温柔的刀，割开他的心脏，将他的灵魂一分为二，一半站在这里，一半死于无息。

远远地似乎有人在喊着什么。

女人抬了头牵住佐助的手。

"仪式开始了，佐助君，我们走吧！"

那人转了身，要渐渐走远了，他像是被一盆冷水惊醒，遍体生寒。原本麻木的手脚回光返照一般挣出一点力量，他上前一步牢牢握住他的手腕，力气大得仿佛要捏碎薄薄的皮肤下面纤细的骨骼。

"佐助…"

他急不可耐地喊着他的名字，仿佛一秒钟也等不得，那些话涌到嘴边再不说便再也说不出了。

那一瞬间他确信自己看到佐助一直挂着温和笑意的脸上出现一瞬松动。他顺从地转过头，纯净的黑眸定定看着他。

所有人像一下子消失无踪，四周突然安静下来，安静到他能听见自己快要蹦出胸口的心跳声。

佐助就那样安静地站在那里看着他，他明明什么也没说，却又好像在说，你说了，我便做了。

手心底下是他皮肤微凉的触感，渐渐被自己捂的热了。

不要走。

他说。

"祝你们幸福。"

佐助低头笑了一声，再抬头时脸上带着是比之前更深的几分笑意。

他手腕一转便轻巧地从他手心里挣开。落空的手心暖意骤失，像是被寒冰割开一道口。

"如你所愿。"

于是他终于不再回头了，墨黑的身影渐渐融进一片比血还浓稠的白雾之中。

 

鸣人猛然从梦中挣脱过来，像溺水之人一样大口大口急促地喘着气，脑袋因为突然的惊醒而像针扎一般。他扶着头看向身边，还好，那个人还好好地睡在他身边。

此刻应该已是早晨，有丝丝缕缕白光从厚重的窗帘缝漏了进来。

他安下心来，伸手将还在熟睡中人的揽进怀里。佐助其实睡得并不安稳，眉头有些许皱在一起。最开始的时候情况更糟，一点动静都能让他从睡眠中惊醒。他整晚整晚不知疲倦地要他，直到他精疲力尽，才能沉沉睡去。后来这种情况终于好了点，即便什么也不做，他也能稍微一觉睡到天亮。

他的胸口还是一阵一阵疼的发紧。

他更用力抱住他，双唇点在他的额头。然而不够。鸣人终于还是低头吻了上去，手掌托住佐助的后脑勺让他稍微扬起来一些，佐助此刻毫无防备，轻而易举就被撬开牙关，温顺地承受鸣人的吻。

唇齿间湿热的触感让佐助很快转醒。他惊心于自己居然对鸣人的气息习惯到了如此地步，以至于在还未来得及看清是谁的时候，大脑已经率先意识到是他并做出没有任何抵抗的消极反应。

佐助是有轻微起床气的，但是他很清楚现在的情况并不能让他随意发脾气，毕竟任何带反抗的行为都会被鸣人拿来作为"惩罚"他的借口。尽管鸣人倒是觉得佐助脸上挂着微薄怒意但是又不得不忍着的模样称得上可爱，但实际上他很少在他熟睡时打扰他。

"醒了？"

佐助的意识还未完全醒过来就被鸣人吻得晕头转向，他歪在鸣人怀里好一会才反应过来，表情仍然有些不悦。

"不想我醒过来就不要做奇怪的事。"

鸣人低低笑了一声。

佐助忽然内心有些不安。

"你…"

鸣人却在此时抬头开口打断了他。

"佐助，我问你，如果你亲手弄丢了曾经比你的命还重要的东西，但现在你找回来了，如果要留住它，你会怎么做？"

佐助不解其意，皱着眉头问道:"既然比命还重要，为什么一开始不好好保护起来？既然已经失去了，又怎么找的回？"

鸣人似乎早已猜到佐助会这样问。他仿佛是在自言自语，"大概是后知后觉，"他想起梦里那个自己未说出口的那句话，语气带了些自嘲，"大概是懦弱吧。"他翻身覆在佐助身上，忽而间无比认真，两人不过吐息间的距离，他牢牢将佐助圈在他身下，眼光深邃地像要把人吸进去，佐助甚至能看到鸣人眼中倒映出的那个一脸不知所措的自己。

"但我的确已经找到他了。"

佐助不明白自己为什么突然间心跳急促起来。他偏头避开那个让他心生动摇的目光，隐约猜出几分鸣人口中所说的"比命还重要的东西"是谁，然而这种想法完全没有道理可言。他不曾记得跟鸣人有过任何别的交集，自认为没有成为鸣人重要之物的理由。更何况，会有人用这样的手段去强迫对自己而言重要的人吗？

他忽而生了一点怒意。他既不是同性恋也不是受虐狂，却如此轻易就顺从男人的节奏，甚至因为男人毫无逻辑难辨真假的话动摇。他明明应该对这个男人抱有想杀死他的恨意才对。

佐助垂眸，眼里含了几分刻薄，冷冷道，"失去了的东西即便找回来也不再是你的了，更何况你怎么知道它一定愿意再回到你身边，也许从你弄丢它的那一刻起它就打定主意再也不会回来了。"

原本只是嘲讽鸣人的话，说出来却不知道为什么心底隐隐作痛，脑海里像是有什么东西挣扎着要涌进来来一样。

鸣人不意他会这样说，一瞬间怔住。他还记得梦里那人挣开他的手含笑转身的背影，现在看来是有些决然的，他那个时候是不是就抱着这样想法？不会再回头了，也不会再回来了。

鸣人的眼神暗淡下来，就像是原本期待爱人温暖的怀抱却变成由那个人亲手扎进身体里的冷冰冰的刀。

佐助眼角瞥见鸣人脸上从未看到过的受伤的表情，心头有些不忍，正犹豫是否要说些什么，却见鸣人已经敛了神色，用梦中那只落空的手扣住佐助的手腕压在头顶，像是怕他逃了一样握得紧紧的，力道之大让佐助疼的皱眉。

"你说得对，他怕是恨死我了。"鸣人低头含住佐助的唇，有些粗暴的啃咬着，舌头划过温润的牙床，微微用力将其顶开，露出蚌肉似的软滑的小舌，他细致舔弄着敏感的上颚，听着那个人因受不住这种酥麻而发出猫儿似得难耐的呜咽。鸣人吻得极深，一丝空隙也不放过，两人的舌头紧紧纠缠在一起，像正在缠绵交尾的水蛇。直到佐助两颊通红，呼吸凌乱，鸣人才堪堪将人放开。

"可是即便如此，我也收不了手了。"他看着佐助，像看着到嘴的猎物，"他只能属于我。"

一瞬间那种要被吞噬殆尽的恐惧又浮上心头。佐助又看到那种目光，那种霸道到近乎残忍的，饱含独占欲的，让他几乎就要深信不疑他会被鸣人一辈子缚在这样一个只有他的牢笼里的目光。

他的身体似乎更听鸣人的话。在鸣人的手指探进来的时候，他仍旧不由自主地颤抖。只不过被稍稍被调弄了一下，身体就自顾自地热了起来。他几乎要为自己的敏感觉得可耻，可他没有办法。他往往被鸣人以一种毫无反抗之力的姿态禁锢在他的身下，他推不开，逃不脱，只能本能随着他一层一层过分深入的侵占而哭泣喘息。

他一手被鸣人按在头顶动弹不得，另一手搭在他的肩上五指收紧。他仰头急促地喘了口气，试图在鸣人完全停不下来之前做些挽回。

"等等…鸣人…我们昨晚才做、唔…做过…"

"我知道，可是我现在想要。何况佐助不是也已经兴奋起来了吗？"

没入体内的两根手指被红嫩湿软的肠肉紧紧裹住，渗出些许湿润的液体。鸣人早已对这幅身体无比熟悉，佐助的敏感点不深，用手指就可以碰到。鸣人简单摸索了下就找到那块微微凸起的软肉，然后用力一按。

"啊——"

佐助绷紧腰肢几乎要弹起来，大腿几乎都在打颤，搭在鸣人肩上的手指攀附得紧紧地，仿佛一松手就会被无边的快感淹没。他的眼角泛红，眼中不自觉泛了泪。

"别…别碰那里…啊…不行…"

他断断续续地几乎要说不出来话，鸣人的手指还在时轻时重死死抵着那个让他崩溃地方揉按，他整个尾椎都是酥麻一片，几乎能听见快感像是打了电的火花，噼里啪啦从内里那个难以启齿的地方一路烧到脑子里，烧得他脑袋里一片空白。他有些承受不住似的胡乱扭着腰，想要从那双指下逃开，但是不管怎么动都阻止不了体内一阵又一阵波纹似的袭来的快感。

"不要…鸣人…不要…"他的声音甚至带了点祈求，直教人心头一软。

鸣人有些讶异于佐助的反应，这模样…似乎比平时更敏感了些…而且佐助显然同样也是对自己反应慌乱地有些过头了，甚至忘记鸣人一向最不喜欢他对他说"不要"。

鸣人在他耳边轻轻吹了口气，道，"乖，再乱动就把你绑起来。"

挣扎的幅度一下子减弱不少，身下那张小嘴越发收缩地厉害，早已站立起来性器顶端湿得不像话，顶端的小口一张一合，像是有什么东西要亟不可待冒出来一样。

"鸣人…求你…"

佐助想起之前无数次被逼着直接操弄到高潮的场景，明明是男人，却光靠后面就能高潮，他已经觉得无比羞耻，而现在的情况甚至更糟。他不知道什么时候他的身体敏感淫荡到了这种地步，现在只不过是被手指玩弄，就让他有了想射精的欲望，而且这种感觉越是强烈，内心便越是不知所措。他像一把被拉满弦的弓，拼了命的绷紧身体让自己崩坏得不那么快，一边却又心知肚明再这样下去他真的会…

他终究还是无法接受自己被这个男人仅仅靠手指就玩弄到高潮，只能再一次徒劳地求他。

鸣人在他颈上吮出一枚红色的烙印，带了点蛊惑地意味问道，"你求我什么？"

佐助闭了眼睛，仿佛自暴自弃一般。

"进来…鸣人，我要你进来…"

他知晓自己已经无论如何逃不掉了，明明早已被吞吃到连骨头都不剩了，却还是自欺欺人地想要选择一种不那么狼狈的死法。

粗大火热的性器划过敏感点刺激显然比手指来得更强烈。

鸣人捻开一点溅到小腹上的精液，对着佐助笑了笑，"才插进去就射了，就这么舒服吗？"

高潮后的身体有些脱力，佐助拿绵软的手臂盖住自己的脸，有些哽咽的开口:"你就一定每次要做到这种程度吗？"

鸣人掰开佐助的手，逼他看向自己，"你是说被操到射出来的程度，还是现在这样一插进去就射出来的程度？是你的程度，还是我的程度？"

佐助涨红了脸说不出话，咬了牙别别过脸去。

鸣人按着他的腰，埋在他身体里的火热嫌不够深似的往里顶了顶，引得佐助轻喘两声。

他确定佐助已经适应了自己的东西，才撑开佐助不由自主并拢的双腿更加悍然地撞了进去。那处细窄的小口被撑开到极限，细嫩的入口裹着深紫狰狞的性器，仿佛刀锋穿透柔软的花心，花腔内的蜜汁被全数挤带出来，将那柄凶器润润地裹了一层，又密密缠了上去，抽送之间有黏腻的声响，和着带了细碎哭腔的喘息，越发挑人情欲。

佐助还是有些受不住，腰肢像被碾碎一样酸软无比，白皙的皮肤染上胭脂红，只觉得自己早晚会被鸣人弄死在床上。

"慢…慢一点啊…"

"受不了吗？"鸣人越发抬高了佐助的腰，叫他更深地将自己吃进去。

他实在有些吃不消，粗大性器仿佛要将他贯穿一样，五脏六腑都移了位，难受得很，偏偏结合的地方传来又热又烈急促的快感，这样两相的感觉交织在一起像是把人推倒风口浪尖之上，颠簸无依，越舒服便越难受，越难受便越舒服。

他紧紧抱住鸣人，像是抱住海上的浮木。

"太深了…慢一点…鸣人…"

"这可是佐助你自己要求的。"

佐助只觉得自己真的已经被逼到绝路，他反抗不了，求饶也无用，眼角的泪珠被这样激烈地耸动终于震得落了下去。

"混蛋…鸣人…"

鸣人握紧了那人窄瘦的腰，最后一次用力顶了进去。甜蜜又折磨的酷刑终于画上了休止符，佐助陡然弓起腰，痉挛着射出一些白液，然后软软地塌下腰去，随即被射入体内的热液烫的颤抖不已。

即便已经睡过一觉，然而一早便被强摁着做了一次，此刻便还有些昏昏欲睡。

鸣人抚了抚佐助额边被汗湿的鬓角，语气平淡地问道。

"想去外面吗？"

原本微眯的双眼猛然睁开，带了难掩的惊愕和不确定。

鸣人沉了目光然而笑意未敛，伸手替他擦干方才在情事之中被泪水沾湿的眼睫。

"小樱想见你。"


End file.
